


dicks deserve attention, too

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: “I can’t even see my dick,” Stiles whines.





	dicks deserve attention, too

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this week's Fullmoon Ficlet was "Blow" and I... couldn't resist. So here. Shamelessly PWP. And snarky. Because that's fun.

“I can’t even see my dick,” Stiles whines. He holds the waistband of his sweats out several inches past his belly, but it doesn’t help. When he looks down, all he sees is his own distended abdomen, and the lazy movement of his daughter as she does somersaults in his womb.

Womb. Fuck him, he has a womb. This is some magical bullshit, and even after nearly nine months, he’s still not used to it.

“You can still touch it, right?”

Stiles turns to glare at Derek, dropping his sweats as he goes and letting them pool at his ankles. He reaches, but he can barely get there after reaching around the huge swell. “Not enough,” he grumbles. He can catch the tip enough to aim to pee, but getting a good solo sexy times session in isn’t going to happen. “You could help,” he grumbles. “You started this.”

“You could ask nicely.” Derek leans up on one elbow, the blankets falling down to show his hip and his own very lovely dick which is absolutely interested in these proceedings. Hard and thick and long and curving just a hint to the right.

If Stiles weren’t about ready to pop, he’d be climbing into Derek’s lap to ride him like a pony.

But.

“Jerk me off please.” It comes out as more of a whine than an order as Stiles climbs onto the bed and kneels there, his belly more prominent than his dick will ever be. “I just want one orgasm.”

“In addition to the two you demanded yesterday, and the three on Sunday.” Derek’s mouth is soft in amusement. He touches Stiles’s belly, fingers trailing over the hard swell. “I think you want more sex now than you did before—”

“Not penetrative sex,” Stiles cuts him off. “I am far too sensitive and huge for anything but a gently questing finger to go up my ass. But orgasms—those feel good. They relax me.”

He turns and flops backwards. He’s ungainly enough that he lands heavily, the bed pushing Derek up as Stiles sinks into it. “God, I am a whale,” Stiles mutters.

Derek presses a kiss to Stiles’s taut skin, near his belly button. “You’re not a whale,” he murmurs. “You’re mine. Knees up.”

Stiles bends his knees, digs his heels into the bed so that Derek can slide two pillows underneath his butt. It makes it easy to let his knees fall to the side, exposing himself.

Derek moves to kneel at the end of the bed, and Stiles whines when he disappears from view. The whine grows louder as Derek takes Stiles’s dick in his mouth, swallowing the whole thing in while he’s still soft. Stiles arches off the bed, his dick already chubbing up in Derek’s mouth. “Fuck,” Stiles exhales. He tries to reach for Derek’s head, but he can’t reach that, either, with his stomach in the way.

Derek gently captures Stiles’s hand, sets it aside and presses it into the sheets and mattress. “Just hold on and enjoy the ride.”

There is no one who gives a better blow job that Derek. Not that Stiles has a lot of people to compare him to, but he did his share of experimenting in college. He knows Derek was out there during those years, doing his thing as well, and Stiles thinks it makes them both better people. They grew up, knew what they wanted, and when they started to work together again, things just clicked. They clicked, like they’d always been meant to be together but hadn’t been able to see it through all the drama of Stiles’s high school years.

Admittedly, there might be truth to that statement. Derek’s a werewolf, and Stiles has somehow ended up becoming his magical advisor. Stiles can’t call himself an Emissary; he’s not a druid, and he’s not true neutral. He’s Derek-centric, and he will do what needs to be done for Derek and his pack. When that meant figuring out how to get Derek’s Alpha spark back, Stiles dove right in.

When it came to providing Derek with a family of their own, Stiles didn’t even hesitate, even if it meant a magically induced womb and pregnancy. Which brings him to this moment, here and now, and the fact that Derek is lavishing attention on his dick and ass.

Amazing, wonderful, meticulous attention.

Stiles is definitely hard now. Fully hard, and Derek’s nose is still buried against him as Stiles’s dick disappears into his throat. Stiles lifts his hips slightly; Derek swallows and Stiles clenches his hands.

“Keep that up, and I’m going to have that orgasm in seconds,” Stiles tells him.

Derek pulls back, letting go of Stiles’s dick with a soft slurping sound. “Can’t have that.” His voice starts out rough, throat already healing as he speaks. “You said you wanted an orgasm. You asked me to jerk you off, right?”

Derek stays crouched out of sight. He’s still right in range of swallowing Stiles down again, every exhale blowing warm air over Stiles’s skin. But he’s wrapped his fingers around Stiles instead, stroking him slowly. “You didn’t specify how quickly—” Derek cuts off with a laugh when Stiles thrusts his hips into the circle of his hand. “Hey. I could just let you do your own work.”

“Stop and I will make your life miserable,” Stiles mutters. “You know I know how.”

“I wonder sometimes why I love you.” Derek licks behind Stiles’s balls, soaking him before he gets to his hole. He keeps jerking him slowly, almost too carefully, as he presses his tongue carefully past the puckered rim.

Stiles would give Derek a long list of reasons to love him, except right now he’s not really thinking. “Yeah,” he mutters, his fingers tight in the blankets. “There, yeah, fuck. Right there. Jesus, Derek.”

“Am I going to make you see God?” Derek huffs, warmth washing over Stiles’s sensitive skin.

“You are a god, Derek,” Stiles tells him firmly. “You are a fucking god, and I would really like to come right now, thank you very much, so just put my dick back in your mouth and get on with it.”

Derek laughs. That fucker has the nerve to laugh, and it’s not like Stiles can wind his fingers through Derek’s hair and direct him back to his dick. He knows Derek likes it when he does that—he’s watched Derek get off without touching himself just because Stiles is holding him in place and fucking his mouth.

But right this second, that isn’t possible. Derek has the upper hand, and Stiles is starting to wonder if he’s going to die before he has this fucking orgasm.

“Please,” he begs.

“This?” Derek asks, and the tip of one well-lubricated finger breaches Stiles’s ass.

Breath gutters in Stiles’s chest, punched out by the sensation of Derek working that one finger into him in gentle strokes, millimeter by millimeter. It feels huge to Stiles, spreading him open. And when Derek gets that one finger in and twists it, crooking it to find just the right spot, Stiles sees stars.

“Fuck my mouth,” Derek orders, and just like that, Stiles’s dick is buried in warmth, Derek’s mouth riding up and down the length, then slowing as Derek takes him in deep, lets him slip into his throat.

Derek swallows, his finger moving inside of Stiles, and Stiles has to move.

He digs his heels in, thrusts up hard and hears Derek grunt. But Derek bears down, takes him deeper, swallows around him again. Stiles feels the orgasm building, the way it seems to come up from his toes, calves clenching and his thighs going tight as his body bows off the bed. He cries out when he finally comes, Derek swallowing around him until he’s done.

Derek rises up to kneel between Stiles’s legs, and Stiles pushes himself up on his elbows, sliding off the pillows in the process. It moves him closer to Derek, lets him reach out and just barely wrap his hand around Derek’s slick dick, helping him stroke it. Derek’s mouth is open slightly and he pants, hand moving faster, hips jerking before he clenches his eyes tightly shut and growls as he comes. Thick ropes of milky fluid shoot across Stiles’s skin, one landing on his chin as he leans in to watch.

Derek shudders in the aftermath, legs tight as he tries to stay upright.

“You won’t crush me, big guy.” Stiles reaches for him, tugs just enough that Derek tilts forward. Stiles rolls to his side, meeting Derek there as they both lie on the bed, facing each other.

Derek slides his thumb across Stiles’s chin, paints the sticky fluid onto Stiles’s lip before kissing him, deeply, tongue sliding into his mouth. Derek kisses like he gives blow jobs, like he’d luxuriate in the taste of Stiles all day if Stiles let him.

Stiles does not mind this at all.

When Derek places his palm against Stiles’s cheek, Stiles leans into the touch, sighs and lets the tension go. “That was awesome.” He pats Derek’s chest. “A plus plus for excellent effort, with bonus points for post-orgasm cuddling. A bit messy, but that’s what showers are for. You’re going to help me wash the parts I can’t see, right?”

Derek captures Stile’s hand, kisses his fingertips. “I’d suggest going back to sleep, but I think you have a conference call and I was supposed to be at the station early today. And the worst part about being late is that every damned supernatural person in the station is going to comment on why.”

Stiles can’t help but grin, because now that his dad’s retired, that is no longer in the least embarrassing. He might even take pride in making Derek late to work on a regular basis. “Just because I have a libido that rivals an incubus.” He hooks his leg behind Derek’s knee, tries to tug him closer. “You’re already late. You could be later.”

“Tonight,” Derek says. He frames Stiles’s face with his hands, rubbing his cheek against Stiles’s skin before kissing him deeply. It takes work to extricate himself from Stiles’s hold. “You’ll just have to wait until later. And you know what the best part is?” He reaches for a towel, wraps it around his waist.

Stiles sulks. “Pretty sure there is no best part in waiting.”

Derek leans back in, ghosts his fingers over Stiles’s now soft and sticky dick. “The best part is that you can’t take matters into your own hands,” Derek whispers. “The best part is that you’ll be thinking of it all day, about how I’ll come home, and drop to my knees under your desk, and suck you off even if you’re still working. And you can’t do anything until I get home. That’s the best part.”

“Oh my God, you are such an asshole!”

Derek’s at the door and laughing before Stiles can even manage to throw the pillow. Stiles falls back on the rumpled sheets, tries one more time to reach for his dick, but he really can’t touch it.

Derek’s right, he has to wait.

“You’d better give my dick all the attention it deserves when you get home!” Stiles yells as he rolls out of bed to grab a towel so he can join Derek in the shower.

He can’t hear Derek’s answer, the water rushing heavily as Stiles enters the bathroom. Derek laughs when he sees him, but that doesn’t matter. Stiles climbs into the shower and leans into Derek’s touch when he washes his back, closing his eyes. “I love you,” he says.

Derek’s grin is obvious in the kiss he presses against Stiles’s shoulder. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me (mostly silent) on Tumblr as [tryslora](http://tryslora.tumblr.com) and on Pillowfort as [tryslora](https://www.pillowfort.io/tryslora). I also write original fiction! If you like my fic, you might like my original twice-weekly series [Welcome to PHU](http://welcometophu.tumblr.com) (also mirroring on Pillowfort at [Welcome to PHU](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/WelcomeToPHU)).


End file.
